Cheats
Press § or Alt + 2 1 or ` to open the console and then type the command. cash = 5000 gold, add a number after to get a specific amount, for example "cash 500" gives you 500 gold. piety = 5000 piety, add a number after to get a specific amount prestige = 5000 prestige, add a number after to get a specific amount allow_laws = allow to change all your laws freely ... enter again to go back to limited law changing. discover_plots = plots are always discovered ... repeat to have to search again fow on = fog of war starts on so first time turns off, Second turns it back on. (just typing in fow works as well, and can be turned off/on at will. i.e. just type in fow) plots_known = (default on) plots are visible, turns it off and on marry_anyone = (default to you can't) You can marry anyone. (only seems to the remove the close relatives restriction) Change your religion = religion nameofreligion (for example, "religon catholic") Change your characters culture = culture nameofculture (for example, "culture italian" or "culture danish") {C}pollinate = impregnates the female by the male imprison = imprison character banish = forces a character to leave current court murder = forces an attempt at murder, doesn't promise success revolt = causes a revolt in the chosen province neg_diplo = Can Send diplomatic proposals that will be refused (again turns it off) succ clear = clears console nextsong = force change music observe = Turns you into a question mark and allows you to *observe* the game without playing. You must reload to undo affect. (May crash your game, save before use) hello = switch to the character's page help = No help for you! nickname = changes your character's nickname age +/-(#) = Add or subtract a character's age {C}add_diplomacy +/-(#) = Add or subtract a charcter's diplomacy add_martial +/-(#) = Add or subtract a charcter's martial {C}add_intrigue +/-(#) = Add or subtract a charcter's intrigue add_stewardship +/-(#) = Add or subtract a character's stewardship {C}add_learning +/-(#) = Add or subtract a character's learning 'claim ' To claim a land/title (look it up in \Program Files\Paradox Interactive\Crusader Kings II\history\titles\) For exemple : claim c_koln 'titleowner ' Gives you the title. The one below is better. 'give_title ' Gives you the title, and you get vassals and everything beneath it. Title IDs are predictable, in the format of c_name for counties, b_name and d_name for baronies and duchies. titles with spaces are either c_county_name or "c_county name" 'kill ' will kill that character immediately. Example: "kill 1234315" 'play ' will change you to another character. Example: "play 1234315" You can get character ID's by looking in your save file.Your character's id is contained in first section of the save. Search the save using your id to find desire relations. You can also type "charinfo 1" into the console to enable more in-depth character information, including Character ID. Army size can be changed by looking for your character's profile in save, then finding desired army and changing the two numbers representing current size and max size of that soldier type. If you are changing mercenary army size this will affect how much you pay per month. event 20320 = successful steal technology mission in the province where your leader is stationed. event 20392 = random military tech improves 10%. {C}event 55000 = turns one of your foreign demesnes neighbouring your mainland into your own culture. (Before 1.06) {C}event 55000 = turns province into province holders culture. (After 1.06) {C}event 20260 = increase culture advances. event 923 = trigger master builder event for steward. event 926 = trigger great philosopher event for Court Chaplain. event 927 = become Cathar (religion) {C}event 24506 = imprisons random court/vassal individual event 20200 = collects special tithe {C}event 20000 = increases pope's opinion event 20410 = gives levy reinforcement event 20230 = master builder (5%) event 400 = You become immeaditely pregnant, even if male. event 24504 = Gets YOUR WIFE pregnant, takes a while to show up, unsure of effect if you use while female. event 24505= imprison random courtier (useful for getting +10 relationship bonus for releasing a prisoner) event 64025 = Fall in love with your spouse. event 64055 = Child has teenage infatuation wth courtier. event 1985 = Removes Homosexual trait (male) event 1995 = Removes Homosexual trait (female) event 36005 = Suicide, (also event 26004, event 242) event 400 gets YOU pregnant; husband is the father event 401 gets YOU pregnant; husband is NOT the father event 402 gets YOU pregnant; unmarried event 403 gets your wife pregnant; regular event 404 gets your wife pregnant; YOU ARE NOT the father event 24504 gets your wife pregnant; wife gains the stressed trait (repeat if accepted trait does not trigger) event 1000 = lustful/chaste event 1001 = gluttonous/temperate event 1003 = charitable/greedy event 1004 = slothful/diligent event 1005 = kind/envious (female) event 1006 = kind/envious (male) event 1007 = wroth/patient event 1008 = proud/humble event 1009 = deceitful/honest event 1010 = craven/brave event 1011 = shy/gregarious event 1012 = ambitious/content event 1013 = arbitrary/just event 1014 = cynical/zealous event 1016 = paranoid/trusting event 1017 = cruel/kind event 24503= Make child craven (90% chance)/brave(10%) event 5000 = scholar/mystic paths event 5020 = gardener/impaler paths event 5030 = duelist/poet paths event 5040 = hunter/falconer paths event 5050 = poet/falconer paths (female) event 1018 - lustful/chaste event 24501= lustful/celibate+stressed event 5002 - scholar event 5003 - mystic event 5024 - impaler event 5025 - gardener event 5032 - aspiring poet event 5033 - aspiring duelist event 5036 - duelist event 5037 - poet event 5041 - aspiring falconer event 5042 - aspiring hunter event 5045 - hunter event 5046 - falconer event 5066 - hedonist event 1500= gain gluttonous event 1510 = gain temperate (also event 6207) event 1530 = gain charitable (also event 6209) event 1540 = gain slothful event 1550 = gain dilligent event 1560 = gain envious event 1570 = gain kind event 1580 = gain wroth (also event 272) event 1590 = gain patient (also event 273) event 1600 = gain proud event 1610 = gain humble event 1620 = gain deceitful event 1630 = gain zealous event 1640 = gain honest event 1650 = gain craven (also event 271) event 1660 = gain brave (also event 270) event 1670 = gave shy event 1680 = gain gregarious event 1690 = gain ambitious event 1700 = gain content event 1710 = gain arbitrary event 1720 = gain just (also event 4000) event 1730 = gain cynical event 6205 = gain chaste event 8300 = gain crusader event 1030 = lose temperate (also event 1511) event 1031 = lose gluttonous event 1032 = lose charitable (also event 1531) event 1033 = lose greedy (also event 6208) event 1034 = lose diligent (also event 1551) event 1035 = lose slothful (also event 1541) event 1036 = lose kind (also event 1571) event 1037 = lose envious (also event 1561) event 1038 = lose patient (also event 1590) event 1039 = lose wroth (also event 1581) event 1040 = lose humble (also event 1611) event 1041 = lose proud event 1042 = lose lustful (also event 1601, 6204) event 1043 = lose honest (also event 1641) event 1044 = lose deceitful (also event 1620) event 1045 = lose brave (also event 1661) event 1046 = lose craven (also event 1651) event 1047 = lose gregarious (also event 1681) event 1048 = lose shy (also event 1671) event 1049 = lose content (also event 1701) event 1050 = lose ambitious (also event 1691) event 1051 = lose just (also event 1721) event 1052 = lose arbitrary (also event 1711) event 1053 = lose zealous (also event 1631) event 1054 = lose cynical (also event 1731) event 1057 = lose paranoid event 1056 = lose trusting event 1501 = lose gluttonous (also event 6206) event 1641 = lose honest event 402 = You become immeaditely pregnant, even if male. Sicknesses event 6001= lose syphilis trait event6010 = gain leper trait event 6011 = lose leper trait for 25 gold. event 6020 = gain lunatic event,but lose stressed and depressed traits event 6021 = lose lunatic trait event 6031 = lose possessed trait event 6040 = gain stressed trait event 6041 = lose stressed trait event 6050 = gain depressed trait event 6051 = lose depressed trait event 6060 = gain ill trait event 6061 = lose ill trait event 6070 = gain pneunomic trait event 6071 = lose pneunomic trait event 6080 = gain wounded trait (also event 243) event 6081 = lose wounded trait event 6111 = lose consumption trait event 6112 = lose slow fever trait event 6113 = lose camp fever trait event 6114 = lose plague trait event 6115 = lose measles trait event 6116 = lose smallpox trait event 6100 = gain infirm trait event 6110 = lose infirm, gain incapable event 244 = gain maimed trait event 245 = gain incapable trait event 61160 = lose incapable trait Miscellaneous Event Commands event 200 = your character calls a crusade event 300 = "I am a bastard" event, triggers other events. event 301 = choice between legitimizing yourself, declaring yourself a bastard,event event 450 char-id = begin an affair with selected character, only works on those who have you listed as their liege. event 500 = "royal dues" event, chioce between money and prestige event event 4000 = "Stolen Pigs" event, gives choice between permament and temporairy "just" trait. event 4005 = "thief" event event 4010= "Band of Robbers" event, gives choice between -5 prestige and +20 opinion bonus to two councilors. event 4015= "unfaithful wife" event, gives choice between ignoreing it, and having liege deal with problem. event 4020= "poachers" event, gives chioce between temporary trait giving prestige and random other event to punish the poachers. event 4035 = "cattle rustlers" event, gives choice between piety, prestige, intrigue temporary traits, or lump piety bonus. event 4040 = "blasphemy" event, gives small piety temporary trait event 4045 = "kidnap" event, gives choice between permanent just, cruet or content traits. event 4050 = "spy" event, gives lump piety, or priestige or martial temporary traits. event 4055 = "dragon" event, choice between permament martial bonus, +15 relationship bonus from vassals, temp prestige bonus,and a bad option. event 4060 = "falconry" event, choice between a relationship bonuses, and a bad choice, and small prestige lump sum. event 4085= "wolves" event, gives choice between various relationship modifiers, and a temporary "bloodlust" trait. event 6200 = "voice of jesus" event, lose 30 church opinion, gain temporary monthly prestige bonus. event 6201 = convert 50 gold into 100 piety. event 6202 = convert 50 prestige into 100 piety. event 6203 = "holy comet" event. event 247 = gain 1 martial skill event 248 = gain 5% bonus military technology growth rate for 1 year event 250 = capture yourself, do not do with out saving beforehand, as it's impossible to release yourself from prison. event 255 = "unnecesary violence" event, lose prestige and valor. event 260 = gain 5 prestige event 261 = soldier courtier appears in your court event 600 = causes rebels to appear in your capital event 620 = crusade wins event 621 = crusade loses event 900 = converts any province where your leader is stationed to your religio , note that you can convert any province by appointing your leader general of an army and then moving that army to the province you want to convert event 901 = courtier in your court converts to your religion event 10000 = "Merry men" event event 8342 = Find Holy Grail event, get 200 prestige event 8340 = find Holy Spear event, get 100 prestige event 8500 = starts crusader order, establishes castile barony under your control. -To increase your demesne size you can open the file located in common folder named "defines.lua" and edit in notepad the line "DEMESNE_BASE_MAX_SIZE = 1.0" but this will also affect the AI. Best method however is to just add very large amounts of stewardship to your character with the add_stewardship command described above. Nickname ID *nick_the_lawgiver *nick_the_usurper *nick_the_hammer *nick_the_conqueror *nick_the_victorious *nick_the_crusader *nick_the_holy *nick_the_avenger *nick_the_brave *nick_the_fearless *nick_the_martyr *nick_the_unlucky *nick_the_lucky *nick_the_restorer *nick_the_effeminate *nick_the_clueless *nick_the_ill_tempered *nick_the_affable *nick_the_heathen *nick_the_liberator *nick_haardraade *nick_the_lisp_and_lame *nick_the_able *nick_the_kind *nick_the_good *nick_the_troubadour *nick_the_strong *nick_the_magnanimous *nick_the_simple *nick_the_merry *nick_the_noble *nick_the_blind *nick_the_gentle *nick_the_proud *nick_the_silent *nick_the_bastard *nick_the_gouty *nick_half_hand *nick_the_chaste *nick_the_hunter *nick_the_fowler *nick_the_just *nick_the_lame *nick_the_handsome *nick_the_fair *nick_the_fat *nick_the_drunkard *nick_the_cruel *nick_the_wise *nick_the_accursed *nick_the_wicked *nick_the_bewitched *nick_priest_hater *nick_the_pious *nick_the_apostle *nick_the_blessed *nick_the_confessor *nick_the_monk *nick_the_lion *nick_the_lionheart *nick_the_bold *nick_the_unready *nick_the_ill_ruler *nick_the_terrible *nick_the_magnificent *nick_the_quarreller *nick_the_devil *nick_the_dragon *nick_the_careless *nick_the_young *nick_the_old *nick_the_great Category:Walkthroughs